the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village/Credits
Full credits for Smurfs: The Lost Village. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with LStar Capital In association with Wanda Pictures A Kerner Entertainment Company Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Closing Directed by Kelly Asbury Produced by Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Written by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon Based on the Characters and Works of Peyo Demi Lovato Rainn Wilson Joe Manganiello Jack McBrayer Danny Pudi Michelle Rodriguez Ellie Kemper Ariel Winter Meghan Trainor with Mandy Patinkin and Julia Roberts Executive Producers Raja Gosnell Ben Waisbren Co-Producer Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Co-Producer Véronique Culliford Music by Christopher Lennertz Editor Bret Marnell Production Designer Noelle Triaureau Visual Effects Supervisor Michael Ford Art Directors Dean Gordon Marcelo Vignali Head of Story Brandon Jeffords Head of Layout David Morehead Supervising Animators Chad Ellis Derek Esparza Meena Ibrahim Tim Kallok Valerie Morrison Burke Roane Matt Shepherd Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Theresa Bentz CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Patrick Cohen R. Stirling Duguid Pablo Holcer Joosten Kuypers Michael Lasker Orde Stevanoski Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Yuri Lowenthal Man Mittelman Ashleigh Prather Anne Sackmann Brittanny Tuerpe Lisa Wilhoit Ashley Bell Debi Derryberry Jeff Fischer Jackie Gonneau Marcella Lentz-Pope Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Lashana Rodriguez Tara Strong Kari Hahlgren Matthew Wood Shelby Young Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story APM Kasey Fagerquist Story Artists Bryan Andrews Keith Baxter Sharon Bridgeman David Feiss Steven Fonti Justin Gordon-Montgomery Patrick Harpin Jennifer Kluska Denise Koyama Michael Kunkel Casey Lowe Paul McEvoy Patrick Pakula Dean Roberts Paul Watling Erik Wiese Script Coordinator Lashana Rodriguez Art Department Art Department APM Jesus De Santiago Visual Development Peter Chan Wendell Dalit Sean Eckols Aurora Jimenez Kristy Kay Gerald Loveland Elizabeth Nichols Michael Spooner Justin Thompson 3D Visual Development John Butiu Todd Pilger Omar Smith Chad Stewart Art Department Coordinator Andrew Joustra Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California and Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Modeling Character Setup Layout Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Jon Brunt Randolph Lizarda Jonathan Meret Fred Peci-Evesque Scott Armstrong Leita Katherine Lewis Christin Marineau Ben Nelson Richard Turner Animation Animation APM Johanna Todesco Animators David Badgerow Philip Barnard Jessica Bartoshewski Patrice Berube Earl Brawley Nelson Brown Guillaume Bélanger Byung Joo Choi Jocelyn Cofer Lorna Cook Tom Davis Sérgio Dias Romain Digonnet Zvi Eaton Chad Ellis Mike Feil Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Kitty Fung Juan Alejandro Gomez Scott Guppy Cameron Hicks Andrew Hunt Seung Hoo Ihm Leo Ito Hyesook Kim Rohini Kumar Hanung Lee Yuri Lementy Dan C. Lindsay Jose 'Pep' Llado Dave Mah Valerie Morrison Sianoosh Nasiriziba Sandra Ni Chonaola Ryan O'Reilly Luke Osborne Zac Overcash Paul Pammesberger Sang Uk Park Stephanie Parker Olga Parshina Toby Pedersen Tom Pinon Ali Pournassari Daniel Pozo Eddie Prickett Dylan Reid Ricardo Jost Resende Trey Roane Cory Rogers Humberto Francisco Rosa Philip Rudolph Marcelo Sakai Atsushi Sato Mauro F. Serei David W.R. Shepstone Alexander Snow Hiroya Sonoda Sikand Srinivas Shay Stone Derek Tannehill Bobby Taylor Joseph Taylor Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Roberto Tifi John Turello Juan Miguel Vadell Laurent Wach Ryo Wakasugi Blair McNaughton James R. Ward Mitch Yager Jackson Yeoh Animation Coordinators Mairin Platt • Naomi Sider • Jillian Spencer Pipeline Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Artists Barry Andres Pierrick Barbin Alex Betancourt Robyn Campbell Alex Corll Shreyasi Das Michael Andrew Diaz Kirsten Drummond Kaitlyn Fox Navjit Singh Gill Harry Gundersen Chris Hung Ricky Kang Jiwoon Kim Jason Koh Lilia Qiang Liau Mickael Mandonnet Naika Mcglynn Edwin Poon Ronald Satling Samson Rohitesch Sharma Geri Smith Bradey Strong Richard Sur Ryan Tulloch Eric Walters Teh-Wei Yeh Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Alfredo R. Barcia Brian Blasiak Ho Pong Terry Chan Christina Raymond Cunningham John Davis Nacho Blasco Dominguez Marq Faulkner Michelle Gao Natalie Greenhill Mohammed Hassan Jeffrey J. Johnson Oth Khotsimeuang Taeyoung Kim Romain Lavoine Carlos Lucas Picazo Will McCrate Miriam Melzi Frank Ritlop Richard Sandoval Uros Simic Angie Young Ji Sohn Bo Struye Sarah M. Sweeney Yonghow Vong Mark A. Wilson Kathy Chi Sin Yu Ruben Athouel Geeta Basantani Jared Brient Lester James Chung Stephenie Cushing Alfonso De La Cruz Dale Drummond Anuar Figueroa Casillas Phillip Giles Natalia Gubareva Amir Honarmand Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew Keifer Macduff Knox Yongmin Luke Lee Mallory Mahar Kevin McDonald Pierre Pages Gal Roiter Lorenzo Serran Michael Benjamin Slater Sharmishtha Sohoni Julien Stuart-Smith Tan Lee Chia Olenskandr Vozniuk Ian K.H. Woo Yi Zhao Lighting Coordinators Vivien Hilbert • Patrick W. Lermitte • Stephanie Muyco Effects Animation Effects Animators Romain Bensard Daniele Colajacomo Kiel Gnebba Viktor Kokoruza Viktor Lundqvist Chris Messineo Marshall Petersen Yuri Rudakov Sergeo Bolisov Eric Ennis Pawel Grochola Daniel La Chapelle Filippo Maccari Vishal Patel Gunnat Radeloff Steve Shearston Ferenc Ugrai Jangwhoan Choi David Gary Kevin Kitchel Lukas Lundberg Helena Masand Stephen Paschke Reinhold Rittinger Alvin Yap Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Character Effects Character Effects Artists Arturo Aguilar Yuk Ting Chan Dipankar Goswany I-Chia Hsu Christo Sandro Libaridian Aparna Mepani Naveen Kumar Natarajan Noah Peterson Jagjeet Singh Sourabh Uppal Jay Sung Joon Banks Hitesh Chikate Cristian Hinz Jung Hun Kim Pk Livingston Jr. Lennon Montejo Carmen Yuet Sze Ngai Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Trevor Sommer Neil Yamamoto Trisha Butkowski Simon Corbaux Rob House Sho Igarashi Jeff Martin Meredith Moulton Andrea Parkhill Ken Shimizu Sherta Dinesh Uchil Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Character Effects Coordinator Nicolette Dyke Matte Painting Look Development Texture Painters Eswin Fabros David Gurrea Hernandez Hayyim Sanchez Suan Ching Tan Kin Headstrom Susan Kornfeld Rakesh Sandhu Patti Gomes Hee-Chel Ham Marnie Shachar David Valdez Production Resource Management Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Sosh Mirsepassi Marc-Andre Davignon Cottalango Leon J. Robert Ray Christopher Kulla Lucas Miller Leonardo Szew Color Scientist Sean Cooper Software Engineers Jesse Andrewarth Gina Chuang Michael Dolan Daniela Hasenbring Umberto Lazzari Irfa Nisar Clifford Stein Brian H. Thompson Valerie Bernard Alejandro Conty Scott Englert Ole Gulbrandsen Junko V. Igarashi Mike J. Lyons Alexsey Rusev Taisuke Tanimura Xinling Chen Francois Coulob Kasra Faghihi Laurent Hamery Julie Langman Kenneth Nicol Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Mariatta Wijaya Production Management Suzanne Labrie • Regaye M. Fulcher Artist Management & Development Alishia Adams Sonia Gilmore Jody Jessip Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Greg Berridge Maribeth Glass Michelle Ledesma Oscar Peralta Steven Taylor Ashley Clark Stephenie Greco Catherine McQuaid Ryan Pollreisz Jacinta Wellwood Studio Infrastructure Bret Allen Kayla Berger Jill Shane Butler David McLean Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Brendan Ryan Head of Systems Engineering Stephen Kowalski Systems Administrators David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Winters Michael Trujillo Derrick Macpherson Hector Ornelas Systems Engineers Nick Bali Alejandro Galindo Olin Kimberly Robert Humphreys Angel Trujillo Nicolas Gamba Jason Gray Gerardo De la Cruz Farnoosh Trujillo Taryn McDonnell Terence Mills Dan Villarreal Justin Lee Cal Man William Morris Stewart Hoffman Kevin Kim Steven Allred Alexander Prigarin Robb Beggs Hannah Armengol Arundeep Tony Dhami Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Kurt Albrecht Chad Boldini Emily Conlon JC Cornwell Richard Dodd Jennifer Doe Sara Feiss Alissa Meagher Kevin Milburn Kevin Noel David Schulenburg Matthew H. Sharack Libby Thomas Dickey Judy Thomason Demetrios Tzamaras Stephenie Wilkie Development Katie Baron Daniel Inkeles Michael Lachance Jenny Marchick Mike Moon Liz Moore Peter Szilagyi Eric Tovell Editorial & Post Production Matt Davis Studio Infrastructure Lara Bahr Del Dozier Jeremiah Loeb Rick Mischel Kyle Rapone Dorothy Rayburn Jeffrey Varanini Kym Wulfe Karen Zaslow Marketing & Publicity James Adams Paige Borsos Alexa Herzlich Daniel Jennings Rebecca Kuska Olivier Mouroux Mike Steele Melissa Sturm Recruiting Jana Manthei Day Soundtrack on Madison Gate Records Music "Smurfs Theme (La La Song)" Written by Joseph R. Barbera, William Hanna and Hoyt S. Curtin "Careless Whisper" Written by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley "Heroes (We Could Be)" Written by David Bowie, Brian Eno, Alessandro Lindblad and Tove Lo Performed by Alesso featuring Tove Lo Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart" Written and Produced by Christopher Lennertz and KT Tunstall Performed by Shaley Scott Shaley Scott appears courtesy of Sugarfox Records "It's Your Thing" Written by O'Kelly Isley, Ronald Isley and Rudolph Isley Performed by The Isley Brothers Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Here It Comes Now" Written by John Keefe and Colby O'Donis Performed by Brothers and Sisters Courtesy of Ozone Entertainment Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steven Aoki, Erin Beck Brian Collins, Christopher Lake Whitney Phillips, Matthias Richter and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I'm A Lady" Written by Meghan Trainor and Martin René Produced by Martin René, Monsters & Strangerz and Meghan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records Copyright © 2017 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and LSC Film Corporation and Wanda Culture Holding Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. In the memory of Janine "Nine" Culliford, Wife of Peyo, and original painter of The Smurfs who chose their beautiful blue. Special Thanks Imos and Lafig Belgium Tom Cosijn Philippe Glorieux Brigitte Ickmans Phil Méheux Production Babies Adira, Ara, Asher, Charlotte, Colton, Everly, Guus, Hana, Isla, Jake, James F., James K., Jemma, Joey, Lincoln, Lucas, Luna, Madelyn, Maksim, Miranda, Rayee, Roy, Sam, Scarlett, Sean, Theodore Smurf, and all Smurfs characters: © Peyo. All rights reserved. "Smurf" and "The Smurfs" are registered trademarks of Studio Peyo. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:The Smurfs Category:The Smurfs in film